Monster hunter inc
by TrodianD98
Summary: The year is 1846 , 3 years after the defeat of lord shen finally china is at peace...or so they think, Darkness is coming and it is anything but natural...( Disclaimer I do not repeat do not own Kung fu panda!)
1. Chapter 1

Foreward

Well to say this is my first published fanfiction, this isn't my first fan fiction more so the 13 or 15 this is the only one that's actually seems interesting….anyway I kinda suck at writing so this is going to be aodd story so please bear with me. Whelp that's it I guess-oh crap nearly forgot the story's, there all connected, how? Read and find out heheheh alons-y!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Valley of peace, China 1846 A.D.

There's a place in China were a small valley resides. Though it is small the ones who live there make it known throughout the land. These individuals are known as the furious five and the legendary dragon warrior. Perhaps if one had never heard of them they ma y know, as every traveler who's ever came to china knows about, is the jade palace which resides atop the valleys mountain peak. This is were the Five and Dragon warrior lived, most days it was a quiet sanctuary, peaceful and serene. Today was not one of those days.

Tigress was mad, one could tell as she punched a training dummy and it shattering into a million tiny splinters. She was mad, very mad, not so much at herself more so at her master/father. A few days prior there had been a bandit attack in the valley, the five and Po (the dragon warrior) were quickly at the scene . The bandits never stood a chance, unfourtantly Tigress went too far with the bandits, breaking several limbs and nearly killing another. Shifu was anything but happy when he heard this. As punishment she had to stay at the palace and "Reflect upon her actions." As the others went on another mission.

Tigress spinning kicked another dummy sending it crashing to the other side of the room. "I should be out there not in here!" she growled kicking several of the chunks of wood. Tigress was usually a very stone cold pillar now however she was relatively pissed off at everything . She picked up her work towel and slung it around her neck "Screw this I'm going to bed…." Tigress murmured walking out to the palace courtyard. She was about to open the quarters door when a soft cry was heard. Soft cry more that of a sob to be exact coming from the main entrance. Curiosity aroused Tigress slowly went over and pushed the large door open. At first she didn't see anyone, then looking behind the door Tigress saw a little bunny crying in the corner. "Are you alright?" she asked upon seeing the child. The bunny jumped slightly at her voice "I *hic* lost my mommy and *hic* I don't know what to!" wailed the little one. Tigress went over and put a paw on the crying child's shoulder "Don't worry we'll find her come on lets go inside." She said soothingly picking the bunny up. The child sniffed then buried his head in her chest (that sounded werid yes but I think you catch my drift) "okay…." Replied the bunny as they went inside.

For the first time in her life Tigress felt happy having a kid around, she showed Sasha, the bunny told her his name was Sasha, around the palace all the artifacts and training rooms etc,etc. Every time he "oh" and "ah" Tigress felt a rare smile form, something she never thought she'd ever do. It was around noon when Sasha asked if she was the only one who lived at the palace. She knelt down and patted his head "no little one ,you see im a master with the Furious five" Sasha's eyes widened "Really! That's so cool!" he exclaimed jumping up and down. Sometime later Sasha said he felt tired, so Tigress decided to put him in one of the spare rooms in the Fives quarters. They we're halfway there when another knock on the palace doors. "Who's that?" yawned the little one, Tigress set him down "I don't know, stay right here, okay?" she said setting him down. Another knock came as Tigress made to open the door *it's not the five or Po who is it?* she thought opening the door. Outside stood a wolf, his back was turned but tigress could tell by the tail and the flicker of the ears. "Can I help you?" she asked curtly, the wolf turned slightly "ah yes you can." He replied turning completely towards her. Tigress felt uneasy about this wolf, his cloths were odd as was his demeanor. "I have reason to believe a young child has come this way a little bunny named Sasha, Have you seen him?" asked the wolf casually. "What's your relation to him?" replied Tigress with a partial growl, "I'm a friend of his mother, she asked me to find him.". Tigress was getting a very odd feeling from this wolf, "Come in" said Tigress stepping back slightly, the wolf seemed surprised "Oh okay then." He picked up his bag , which Tigress hadn't seen till now, and went in. " I didn't catch your name," she said as he passed her. For a moment the wolf the silent staring out into the palace then he set down his bag, "The names Crow, and you are?" said Crow, Tigress closed the door "Tigress" Crow smiled " Nice name" she looked away blushing ever so slightly at his complement. "Tigress who's that?" Asked Sasha fearfully upon seeing the wolf. Crows expression darkened "What Sasha? You don't remember me? Your Dear old pal Crow?" the bunny gulped "N-No! I don't know you!" Tigress growled loudly this time, this wolf had lied to her. "Ma'am I recommend you stand back." Said Crow opening the bag. Tigress got in-between Crow and Sasha " I will only say this once leave now or I make you leave, your choice." Crow stared at the tiger for a moment then over her shoulder "You should have let me kill him when I had the chance." Crow said flatly as he grabbed her and threw her down. Tigress was ready to kill the wolf until she saw the massive crash into were she had just been standing. Her head wiped to Sasha, the thing she saw next would haunt her until the say she died. In Sashas place there was a hulking canine like beast almost alien to her eyes. "Sasha?" she whispered, foam flicked out of the monsters mouth as it heard that name,.

"That's not Sasha anymore my fine feathered feline that is a Wendigo" said Crow stepping out from behind the boulder. He had something in his paws made of metal and wood. Tigress stood up slowly "The Sasha you knew is long dead ,he's nothing more than a cannibal now" the thing in Crows paws made a click clack sound. "What are you doing" demanded Tigress, she couldn't believe what she was hearing . The Wendigo roared sending spittle flying everywhere, Crow put the thing to his shoulder staring stone faced at the monster. "Finishing the job" he said simply, the wendigo charged closing the distance in a mere second. There was a click and a roar of thunder, the wendigo staggered. Tigress fell to one knee, her ears were ringing, the weapon went click clack again. Another roar of thunder, the Wendigoes left shoulder turned into a red mist. Crow set down the weapon down, he took out a long dagger from his coat, the wendigo roared weakly in a last ditch attempt to scare him away 'Not this time. "stated Crow throwing the dagger "No!" yelled Tigress. To late the dagger traveled right to its mark, the Wendigo's heart. "ah….. "Moaned the wendigo/Sasha "Any last words?" asked Crow standing over the dying monster "D-Darkness-shall f-all…."Crow growled "Then I shall be the light." He put the weapon from before to the Wendigo's head and fired. Tigress could only watch as the only child she ever cared for, died.

**(And that's the first chapter, yes there's a lot of spelling mistakes and what not, I know this is my first published fanfiction. that said um reviews are welcome so yeah heheheh I'm still writing the next chapter so it'll be awhile before it ups hopefully not to long, well that's it, you all take care now R.W.R out!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey oh friends! RWR here been awhile yes I know but like I said it'll be awhile before the next chapter, which well is this, would be up. Anyway here it is de next instalment yes the first chap was weird well this one's even weirder I'm sorry alright I suck at writing but ay can't blame a guy for trying right? Annnyway enjoy and if you would kindly review, RWR out!**

Chapter 2

Jade palace, Valley of peace, China 1846 B.C

Tigress stood at the spot where Sasha's body had been, he'd turned to dust shortly after being killed. "You're lucky I got here when I did other-"Crow was cut short as tigress punched him in the stomach. "Why!? Why did you have to kill him!" she demanded long repressed tears flowing down her cheek(s). Crow fell down to one knee trying to catch his breath, "Because *gasp* if I hadn't wouldn't be having this conversation!" the wolf stood up dace inches from hers. "And when he was done with you, the whole valley would have been next." The two remained in the stare down for several moments until "whoa what happened here!" exclaimed an all too familiar voice .There heads wiped to a fairly large panda who was topless and wearing only a pair of shorts, behind the panda was a monkey, a crane, a viper, a mantis, and a very old looking red panda.

"Master Shifu! I can explain! "Tigress bowed trying to come up with a(n) explanation, Crow looked at her then at Shifu, he smirked. "Hi names Crow pleasure to meet you, I was told to give you this upon seeing well you heheh." He walked over and handed a(n) envelope to the slightly speechless Shifu . The red panda stared at him for a moment then opened the envelope, he quickly scanned the paper eyes widening as he read "Your with The White Lotus?" Shifu said slowly, Crow gave a waving bow "the one and only.". Shifu folded the paper and put it in one of the folds of his robe "Please do not bow for me, I should be the one bowing to you" the red panda bowed slowly as the wolf stood up straight. For the second time that day Tigress couldn't believe what she was hearing/seeing," Master Shifu-" she started but Shifu gave her a stern look." Everyone this is Master Crow he'll be saying with us for the time being." The others looked at each other skeptically "I'm sorry but who is he again?" asked Crane ruffling his feathers ever so slightly. "That my fine feathered friend is the real question" relied Crow tipping off his nose, then he clapped his hands together "Now that we've all been introduced were can a guy get some grub around here?" Po grinned he practically starving "You're speaking my language master Crow follow me!" Po ran up to the barracks waving him in. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" demanded Tigress.

Crow pointed at himself then Po "Food" he said innocently, Tigress balled her fists "And who exactly is going to clean up this mess?". Crow shrugged "Mess? What mess?" Tigress blinked, he'd answered her question with a question. She turned to the court yard her expression turned from confusion to shock the yard looked exactly like it had before master Shifu and the five had left. At that point everyone had gone inside minus Shifu and herself 'Master Tigress" he said suddenly, the tiger turned sharply "yes master." She said quickly. Shifu took out the paper from before he looked at it, then at Tigress "how long has master Crow been here?" "fifteen minutes master" Shifu folded the paper back up then put it back in his robe "hmm you don't say…as your master I must say to respect him as you would another, as your father, tread not were that wolf walks death follows him in more ways the one." Tigress nodded she knew that all too well. Shifu started to walk away when Tigress spoke "Master." "Hm?" "You knew he would be here, that's the real reason why you made me stay behind, you knew what was going to happen from the start what happened didn't you." Shifu turned at stared at her, something abo that stare made tigress wish had never asked," yes.. I knew exactly what would happen and for that I am sorry Tigress ."

Po thought he knew how to cook but this wolf was in a whole different league. 'You add a little bit of dis a little bit of that!" Crow cackled throwing a handful of peppers into the boiling pot. "Uh master Crow what exactly are you making?" asked Viper backing away from him. The wolf turned to her a dangerous glint in his eyes "_**Gumbo"**_ he grinned insanely stirring the pot madly. Five minutes later 6 bowls sat at the table, the five and Po stared solemnly at the brackish looking substance before them. Whilst Crow literally wolfed his down "what ye all waiten for an invitation? Eat! It's no good when it's cold! Eat up!" he said cheerfully as he finished.

Po gulped testily probing the substance called gumbo with his spoon "Bottoms up." He muttered scooping some and shoving it in his mouth. They all stared waiting for his reaction, Po swallowed "Huh this is actually pretty good" Crow smiled "Told ya so" he said ever so smugly. With that the others dug in and found it quite good indeed, "Brother Crow" "It's just Crow mate" "….Crow, could you tell us what this white lotus group is?" Crow ran his index finger through the bowl for a moment then sighed "Since you asked nicely…" he started "Well to put it simply were a lucrative bunch, the oddballs in a sense, we're what you'd call a secret organization heheh not a lot about us is known but if you do know us well…its best to say that people don't know us minus a few individuals such as yourselves and that red panda." Crow sipped some tea he scratched his head then leaned back "oh and that whole white lotus group name is kinda outdated really we go by MHI now." The five looked utterly confused at the wolf he kept bouncing around the subject it was unreal. "Annnd what does that exactly stand forrr?" said Mantis rotating his claws (?) in a tumbling motion. Crow shrugged "Monster hunters Inc. don't know what they were thinking when they came up with that name to be honest gotta admit its odd right Tigress?" there was a thud outside, then the door slid open. Tigress dusted some invisible dust off her shirt then stood alittle straighter "Hey Tigress you have to try this! Its freaking awesome!" exclaimed Po somewhat oblivious to the moment as he drained his own bowl. The tiger remained silent heading to a cabinet and grabbing a few things out of it, "Tigress?" asked Viper concerned at her silence. "Goodnight" was all she said before leaving them, Crow stretched "Guess that's my cue to go after her" he muttered following the tiger .Once again silence filled the room "what just happened?" said Monkey to no one in particular.

Tigress lay in her bed mulling over the events of earlier that day, she could still hardly believe half of it. Exspeacuily this Crow character, in all honestly he terrified her though she would never admit that to anyone else. Tigress shuddered recalling the _thing_ that roared like thunder *_whatever it is, its not good*_ she thought "You can say that" Tigress jumped, Crow was leaning on the door frame smirking like a loon. "What do you want?" Tigress demanded embarrassed at being so scared easily, the wolf shrugged "Nothing really, I'd check on ya, know because of Sasha." Tigress growled "Don't say his name." Crow chuckled "I'll say it as much as I want to Tigress, Sasha, Sasha, Sasha-"Tigress was at his neck in an instant claws unsheathed. For a moment the wolf stared at her as if in deep thought, then he smiled "The only reason you haven't killed me yet is because you that there wouldn't have been any other way." Tigress was still for a moment then backed off, she felt a single tear form but quickly wiped it away, **( yes that sounded weird)** "What…What did he mean Darkness shall fall?" said Tigress sitting down. Crow again leaned against the door frame rubbing his neck "It means two things, the fist is the solar eclipse but that won't happen for another 20 years, the second…well is the rise of darkness its self but that thing was killed long ago….the again…" the wolf scratched his head "That would explain a lot of things…" Tigress looked up she had been staring at the floor "Explain what things?" she asked abruptly. "It explains why there are so many monsters around, more so in china than normal enough to make my people worry." Tigress leaned forward a paw raised skeptically "So in other words there's a crisis in china." Crow shrugged "You could call it that yes." Tigress sighed *Just great* she thought. "Well I gotta go...oh before I forget…" Crow tossed something at her, Tigress's paw shot up stopping said thing. She turned her paw over and saw a shiny dark with a bright red plume sticking out of it. Tigress was out cold before she even stood up.

Crow smirked kneeling down and plucking the dart out "that was easier than I thought it would be." Shifu came out from behind him "Are you sure that was necessary?" he asked to pointing to his student. "Of course, there's no way in hell she would have come willingly heheh." Shifu shook his head solemnly, he hated having to do this but it couldn't have been avoided. "Don't worry Shifu ill bring her back before ya even know it." Shifu shivered at the wolfs smile "See that you do master Crow" he replied quietly, Crow gave a waving bow the turned to the knocked out Tigress "Now where can I get some rope?" said Crow clapping his paws together.


	4. Chapter 4: amongest other things

Chapter 3

**Greetings friends been awhile I know sorry I've been side tracked heh so here it is the next chapter gotta say writing it was not fun to say the least mainly due to writers block so that said enjoy and do please review Alons-y! side note chaps pretty werid so yeah heh enjoy!**

Tigress felt like she was on a boat in the middle of a tsunami, mainly due to her wanting to throw up. She opened her eyes slowly quickly seeing unfamiliar surroundings. "Mpgh!" she yelled not realizing the gag in her mouth, Tigress tried moving only to figure out she was tied up. She started to panic, what had happened? Where was she? Why was she bound and gagged? *_STOP!* _she screamed mentally *_assess the situation* _Tigress started breathing slower even with the gag. *_You're in a cart of sorts * _which was evident due to the cramped conditions. *_**Crow***_ the name popped up like a scream, Tigress then remembered what happened, a dart in her paw ,the wolf and Shifu talking, she'd been drugged and Shifu had let it happen. 

Tigress wanted to cry out but held it in ,her master, her father didn't even try to help her. "Ah your awake" Tigress head whipped to the voice, Crow waved "Mpg ang ngh!" yelled through the gag, the wolf chuckled stepping in to the compartment "Proubly should take that off…" he knelt down and pulled off the gag "There that-Woah now!" Tigress attempted to bite him; Crow backed off quickly "Maybe I shouldn't have done that…." Tigress growled "untie me at once maggot.". Crow shook his head "No" Tigress flailed around swearing and cursing (**Two different things believe it or not) **The wolf backed out into the driver's seat "This is going to be a long trip…" he muttered cracking the whips (**Au Yes there are horses why? Because not all animals in this world are like the ones that can talk, of course that doesn't mean that are horses that can't talk these ones are part of the group that cant, this also applies to several other animals that'll appear throughout, and that its back to de story!)**

It was three hours before he went back. Tigress had eventually worn herself out though she still glared at him with pure hatred in her eyes. "I'm going to untie you now alright?" Crow held up a small knife, Tigress eyes narrowed as she wiggled into a sitting position. Crow knelt down sliding the knife between the rope folds "You have to promise me something before I let you go," "And what's that." "You have to promise me not to hitme or cause any form of bodily harm in any shape or form." Tigress rolled her eye "Fine I swear" "On the river Styx" "ugh, I swear on the river Styx I will not hit or cause any form of bodily harm to you! Can you please untie me now!" Crow cut the rope around her arms and legs. Tigress rubbed her wrists trying to get the felling back in her hands "Your welcome" said Crow smiling like a loon, Tigress growled lowly "Care to explain?" she asked curtly. "Nope" replied Crow back stepping out of the compartment "Recommend you eat something, we got a long journey ahead of us!" he shouted outside. Tigress got up slowly then stuck her head out, blinded monetarily she help a paw over her eyes "Journey?! What are you talking about?!" she demanded hoping out. Crow popped up from behind beside the wagon "Journey ya know that thing you do when you have to do something of relative importance" he replied excitedly. "Oh no. I am not going on a journey with you! Another thing you drugged me!" she started following him around to the front of the cart "Details, Details didly do, come on hop on!"He pated the open driver seat emphasizing her to sit. Tigress crossed her arms "No. And that's final. Now tell me what direction the Jade palace is in." Crow stared at her for a moment "Check your front pocket." 'What? Why-""Just do it please.". Tigress looked at him skeptically as she patted her chest , still looking Tigress pulled the paper out and read it quickly, her eyes widened "But why-" "Why? Heh often things happen and we can't control them. Events occur for a reason Tigress Tough fact to live with, I know. Where stuck together whether you like it or not." Tigress crumpled up the paper (** Fwi the note thing was from Shifu telling tigress she couldn't return until Crow finished his Job/journey thingama doodle **.**If she did return before she would ** **striped of her as a title as master and be banished from the Jade palace forever. Thought you'd like to know that.) **and threw it onto the muddy ground. "Come on mate times awastin!" she reluctanly climbed up next to him "we need to lay down some ground rules." Started Tigress as Crow whipped the reigns "Fire away." "we are not friends." "Understandble." "We are not sleeping in the back together." "Killjoy." "You have to cook" listed off Tigress. Crow shrugged "Rightieo lassy now its my turn" "Fine" "If need be we will be friends.I will sleep outside I have no problem with that unless of course its raining or snow then my fur tails in the back with you like it or not,alright?" Tigress crossed her arms and looked away"…Alright…." Crow smiled " One more thing." Tigress groaned "What?" Crow leaned forward onto his knees facing down the road "Where are we exactly?"

**And that's chapter 3 yes I know theres a lot of grammer mstakes and whatnot im a writer it happens anyway next chap is up and coming so hopefully itll be up before no time flat heheh welp that's all for now! Oh and one more thing anyone got any moster ideas or anything mythological in that matter open to suggestions. Peace RWR out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey oh friends RWR here heh sorry its been awhile flash-drive got wiped so I had to restart this chapter not fun btw heheh annnnnyyy way id like to thank Blazehunter64 for the monster ideas I plan on adding them later on , also thank you to the others who told me to continue the story really mean it thank you. Alright lads and lassys that be I lets start this show Alons-y! (ps. Kinda bounced around a lot in this chap sorry. Pps the cart think of it like a stage coach but not a stage coach. You dig?) (Ppps last one scouts honor... Time works in different ways do not let it lead you astray, believe not what you've seen, instead of that of which you read.)**

** 3** weeks later

To Tigress this was a whole new experience. The First couple weeks were pretty uneventful, mostly traveling through the mountains. Crow didn't talk a lot, which surprised her greatly as he'd talked so much before. Often though when they stopped somewhere she would ask him something like where they were going, he'd give the simply reply "You'll know it when you see it." or something along those lines,tigress left it at that. There wasn't a lot to do while-st they rode so Tigress did what she did whenever she got bored, worked out. Sometimes when they stopped or when they were moving thats what she did. Tigress wasn't sure why exactly, maybe after doing it for so long at the jade palace doing anything else to pass the time became obsolete. Crow would often watch ,more so out of curiosity than anything. Tigress never noticed or if she did, didn't say anything about it.

"What exactly are you doing up there again?" He asked one day. Tigress opened one eye "Meditating." she replied sitting in the lotus position. Crow turned and looked up at her for a moment in thought ,then back to the road. "Were almost there by the way." This time both of her eyes opened "Almost where?" she asked leaning over the ledge . Crow pointed down the beaten road "Round the bend up ahead." Tigress dropped down next to him "Bout time." she muttered arms crossed. Crow smirked at that, "Word of advise before we arrive..." "What?" The wolf put a paw on her shoulder expression nothing less then serious. "No matter what you hear no matter what you see, if you want to live to see tomorrow..do not look into their eyes." with that Crow went silent leaving Tigress bewilerd and confused (2** different things)**

** (A New character approaches!)**

Pieris hated her life, in a sense actually she didn't it was her mother whom she hated. "I will not tell you again Pieris , get dressed!" yelled Narcissus from the bottom steps, Pieris groaned "For the last time _Mother. _I am not working today! No one ever comes here so there's no point." she stated bluntly from the top. Narcissus auburn tail flicked in anger behind her "that impudent young girl" she muttered double stepping the stairs. Pieris slammed her bedroom door, it was several moments later when Narcissus knocked "Look darling I know that you are ***** sigh* how should I put it? Young, wild, and rebellious but sweety now's the time to put that all aside. One day you'll be the Mistress of this house..." Pieris covered her ears, she had heard this speech many time before. "Madam." whispered a voice cutting Narcissus off, it was one of the house maids . "What is it." She hissed ,the other women (**a fox) bowed rapidly **"I apologize madam but there are travelers approaching." she said quickly. Narcissus was silent for a moment, then a wicked smile formed on her features "Pieris honey, I do believe this is the point in time in which I say Hah. ." the young vixen winced, she had heard it all.

** –**

" .Gods..." whispered Tigress in awe. The building was massive bigger than the jade palace possibly even bigger than than uh.. the jade palace! Crow smirked "Leaves ya kinda speechless doesn't it?" he said in a sing song voice. Tigress nodded numbly still looking around the colossal building they had entered. "Where is everyone?" asked Tigress moments later, the wolf pointed to a large set of red metal doors ahead of them "Right through there..."he said quietly. The cart stopped short, the horses whinned (horse sound) nervously stomping there hooves on the ground, "Why did-" "For reasons that id rather leave to myself." Crow said quickly hoping down from the driver seat. Tigress did the same, following him to the doors. "You remember what I said Tigress?" "After you saying it about 30 times? Yeah I remember." "Just checking." he put a paw on the door *_Lets just hope this doesn't go to hell__*****_thought Crow pushing the door open.

At first they were blinded then they were invited (**Had to do that.) **"Greetings to are humble home travlers" said forty foxes in a creepy unison. All them where bowing and wearing maids ( **English maid outfits why there cool looking, OI! I'm not a pervert if that's what your thinking!)** outfits strangely enough,more so as they all stood in parallel lines, trippy. "Uhhhhh hi." Crow waved slowly as did Tigress "Greetings Travelers!" said possibly the most eye popin, head a turnin, jaws a droppin vixen Tigress had ever seen (**Might as well note Im American so im odd). **Her fur was a dark rose read that almost made it it violet "Tigress..." whispered Crow , the tiger gulped then averted her eyes. "Greetings to you as well Madam." said Crow with a sweeping bow. The vixen smiled broadly as he did this. Tigress risked a look at the fox, she was wearing a kamono (believe that's how its spelled...) with a cherry blossom design on it, the colors almost matched her fur making it look like it was practically part of her. If Tigress was a man she'd probably be awestruck and possibly drooling . "As you can see my companion and I seek lodging, as odd as the really sounds, do you have any rooms available?" asked Crow wrapping an arm around Tigress's waist, much to her embarrassment. Narcissus (well duh!) nodded sagely "Of course we do, please follow me, oh and your transport has been taken care of." Tigress felt a growl forming in her throat "Go along with it or were both screwed." whispered crow forcing her along, the growl faded as did most of her pride and dignity.

–

If Tigress thought this place could get any bigger, she was sadly mistaken. The pair was lead down the massive corridors, it was like a labyrinth but well furnished and less despair. "You'll be staying her tonight..." said the vixen to two sets of adjacent doors, *Two rooms? Why not-wait why would I? What the hell Tigress... * She shuddered at the thought. Tigress opened the door on the left and went in,Crow waited until her door closed then went to his. He pushed the door open, the room was standered sized spartan if that but-Crow was suddenly tackled from behind "By the gods I thought she'd never leave!" rasped Narcissus atop of him. The wolf blinked as she rolled him over "Say who da what now?" he said, Narcissus grinned then leaned down and forcefully kissed him (If that makes any sense...) Crow pushed her off "Now hold on a-!" he started but she pounced on him again *Shit!Shit!Shit!* Crow thought as they rolled around on the bed. "Come on now don't tell me you've forgotten?" purred Narcissus pinning him down again. "Guess I have so would you kindly .Me!" He yelled she put a finger to his lips "Roanoke island 1589." the vixen whispered. Crows eyes widened "That's impossible..." he gasped , Narcissus fur strarted changing to a darker shade of red, her tail elongated to almost serpent likeness, last of all her class sharped as did her teeth. The Incubus vixen smiled wickedly "Itsss been ssssuch a long time Crow of MHI!" spittle flew from her mouth covering his face. Crow took his free hand and wiped it away then looked dead into her eyes "Fuck me . It Monday isn't it? "

**And theres ye have it sorry it took a bit had something to take care of life shes an odd un welp uh yeah enjoy oh and any ideas for monsters or whatever maybe a character idea ( a bio would help if you do) send em my way heheheh well thats all folks RWR out!**


	6. Chapter 6: werider upon werider things

**Hey oh friends RWR here sorry for the wait kinda sorta maybe got lazy for awhile and forgot I had a fan-fiction on here heheh kidding but I did forget for awhile...anyway here it is the next to last-well not not last merely the ending of the beginning . Oh yeah might as well point out this part kinda gets a smige bit weird not to weird figured id tell you before you started reading. That said lets begin Alons-y! Nearly forgot...MagicSprikles and all those other reviewers ( there are a few of ya cant name ye all) thanks for the reviews so far much apricated ! Begin!**

Tigress whistled , the room she was in was quiet elegant in a spartan way. It almost reminded her of her room at the jade palace minus the fact this one had a(n) actual bed and other things in it (**would you kindly use your imagination please?)**. She lay ed down on the queen sized bed and stretched, by the gods it was amazing! Sure she enjoyed sleeping on the ground or laying on wooden planks as the next person, but she'd take a bed like this any day. Tigress yawned her eyes drupped until they closed completely, there was a sudden knock on the door, Tigress sat up with a start. Another knock this time sounding hesitant. Tigress slid up the bed and opened the door slowly, in the door way was a fox similar to the hostess except younger and less endowed. "...Hello." said Tigress after a brief akward silence "H-Hello t-o you as well." stuttered the vixen. Tigress saw she was holding a tray of what she presumed was food judging by the smell "I didn't order-" "Its on the house." said the vixen quickly "Your are first visitors in such a long time so...yeah." she held out the tray. Tigress took it "Oh well thanks um...?" "Pieris my names Pieris. "..Pieris? Like the flower?" Pieris smiled then shrugged "I guess ." another silence followed. "It was nice meeting you Pieris, again thank you for the food, good-" Tigress made to close the door when the vixen braced her arm against it " ." pleaded Pieris "Can I please come in?" Tigress looked up in alarm, quickly she avoided Pieris eyes. "I guess..." Pieris smile returned brighter than ever "Thank you uh..uh...i didnt qiet catch your name" said Pieris as she passed Tigress "*didnt say.* Tigress..." the vixen sat down on the bed. "its a nice name." "Thanks.." Tigress set the food down on one of the dressers. "So what exactly is it that you want?" she asked bluntly, sitting down next to the vixen

Pieris looked down stroking her own tail "can...Can you tell me what its like out there?" "Out where?" "Out there. the outside world! Whats it like out there?..." Tigress thought it for a moment "How...should I put? Its beautiful in a sense, at times its harsh and unrelenting, other times its great, I really- why do you want to know? Haven't you ever gone outside before?" Pieris smiled sadly "When I was a kit (child) my mother would let me go outside all the time, there used to be a family of rams not to far from here up the rod. They were nice to me I liked them ….then one day they were gone . My mother said they were attacked by bandits and I was never go out without her permission, at the time I was young so I complied it wasn't until years later that I realized she just wanted me to stay here and never leave." she chuckled softly "It seems kinda silly, right? Tigress looked down then layed back back staring up at the ceiling. "No." "No what?" "Its not silly. I myself was in a similar situation as yourself many years ago ." Pieris eyes widened "You were?" she gasped laying back onto her stomach. Tigress smirked "When I was a kit(ten?) my parents left me at an orphanage . The attendants there took me in and raised me, but as I got older my strength was out of control. So they did what they thought was best...they locked me in a cell ,out of sight out of mind you know?...i didnt blame them they were doing what they thought best even I thought myself a monster...Then one day everything changed, a red panda came to my cell at first I thought he came to take me away to put the monster down...He didnt he just stood there watching me it seemed likes days for what was actually hours. From that moment he tought me things, how to control my strength...my anger, my emotions...He later adopted me as his own when other s would not. To this day I thank him for that..." Tigress sighed, Pieris wiped a solitary tear away "Guess we are the same in a way right?" said Tigress giving a rare smile. Pieris smiled back "guess we are...hey Tigress?" "Yeah?" "Why wont you look at me?" "What?" "You haven't looked at me directly this entire time, why?" Tigress turned her head away from her "No reason really just don't honestly.". Pieris sat up "Tell me." she said venomously. Tigress felt like she'd just stepped on thin ice with this vixen. "I cant tell you exactly why its complicated okay?" this want the answer Pieris wanted, suddenly she pounced pinning Tigress down , she struggled but was unable to escape the foxes steel like grip "Look at me." she demanded, Tigress refused by still looking away. Pieris growled dangerously "_**Look at me!**_" her voice dropped 3 octives. Tigress eyes drifted to the vixens (And this is where things get werid, weridier any way), It was like looking into a moonlit pond on the eve of spring deep expanding ever deepening ever mysterious, Tigress felt like she was drifting into the pond sinking beneath its cold surface to its sandy bottom "So beautiful..." they whispered in unison. Slowly they rose closer to each other, their lips just centimeters apart. It was like nothing Tigress had ever experienced before nor for Pieris thrir lips- Crow came bursting through the wall. Wood , plaster, and paint shrapnel-ed around them. Crow groaned falling out of the indent he'd left in the wall, Tigress snapped back into reality she shoved Pieris off "Crow! Are you alright!?" the tiger rolled of the bed to his side. He pulled himself up "Ive seen better days but I'm-DUCK!" he pushed her aside just as a dresser came flying out of the hole he'd just come through. "What did you do!?" Yelled Tigress standing back up, crow pointed to the large shape in the other room "I didnt do jackSHIT. She did!" a roar reverbirted from the hole "On that note we should run!" Crow bolted to the door. Tigress grabed Pieris "Come on follow him!" she dragged the bewildered fox through the smashed open door and after the wolf.

**Phew that took awhile sorry heheh anyway this is the second to last part of this side of the story. Not the end however far from it mates, that said the next part will be up in awhile no promises on how soon though. Whelp thats all for now review if you would kindly RWR out!**


	7. Chapter 7: end the begining

**Hey everyone RwR here sorry bout the delay school ,life and other weird scenarios have kept me from updating the stories do apologize for that. Anyway her it is the next chap in are exciting tale Enjoy! (Fwi mild language in this part you have been warned...) **

"Duck!" a chair exploded above there heads, "What the hell is that thing!?" demanded Tigress picking Pieris up. Crow came to a corner peeked around it, then ran on "That would be her mother." he said not looking back. A roar and a crash echo though the seemingly endless hallway "That is not my mom!" cried Pieris nearly tripping again. Crow spun brushed pass Tigress grabbed the vixen by the throat and pinned her on the wall "Listen now, listen well dammit, that thing back there is a cold calculating killing machine, is she still your mother? yes would she resist the urge to tear the very flesh from your skin abso fuckin lutly!" his eyes where just inches from hers "We on the other hand are what that incubus is after. Now shut the fuck up and run or I'll personal shove my boot up your ass!" he dropped Pieris then pushed her on. Tigress watched quietly as this happened "Was that necessary?" she asked as the vixen ran on. Crow looked back the coast was clear, for now at least "Yes. Yes it was. The sooner she understood the better."

"Where are we going!" asked Tigress as they rounded yet another corner on a hallway. Crow cursed silently, he grabbed Pieris arm "You know where we are yes?" he demanded, She struggled in his grasp "Yes I do . Just let me go!" Crow released her arm "Your looking for your ride, right?" More roaring and crashing came as he nodded. Pieris pointed down the hall which moments before was a dead end now had a set of small double doors "It should be through there..." Crow didn't need to be told twice. Tigress had just made it through the doors after them when the _thing _that'd supposedly been a lovely looking Fox came snarling down the hall. The wolf slammed the door "HOLD IT!" he yelled as the creature slammed against it. Pieris backed away slowly, she bumped into the cart they'd arrived in the horses whinnied in there reigns. Tigress grabbed a wooden bar slidding it between the doors handles they backed away, "That'll buy us about 30 seconds." said Crow, already the door was cracking.

"What do we do?" said Tigress cracking her knuckles, Crow chuckled going over to the carriage side, he took down a box strapped to its side "Sorry to tell ya Tigress but conventionally speaking kung fu aint going to do jack against her." he opened the box pulling out the weapon she'd seen him use at the jade palace. "What can I do then?" The wolf pumped the weapon once, he reached down and pulled out something small and black from the large wood box "Take this." he said handing it to her. It was heavy like a knife but had a weird angled L shape to it "What is this thing?" the doors threatened to burst at any moment, "Okay look." he took it from her pulled back on it making a click clack sound "Finger goes here, hold it away from you level it to your eye pull trigger and what ever you do " he handed it back to her "Don't drop the dam thing." He then went over to Pieris who was huddled next to a stall "Alright buttercup stand up!" she resisted but stood none the less "One of two things is going to happen one you sit there a cry about just how unfortunate it is to be you right now, or two you buck the fuck up and help us choice is your lassy but the clocks ticking." a scaled arm with blood red claws burst through the door "Crow!" The wolf looked back to the vixen "You cant always block out the world mate. Sometimes you gotta break free and do the right thing." he whispered, Pieris looked up for a brief moment but he was gone.

"You ready?" "Not really no" "Oh good because neither am I." The door flew of its hinges, nothing happened "The Fuc-" several masses came tearing through the doorway "Fire!" Crow yelled firing his own weapon sending a creature flying. Tigress made the mistake of looking over to him and was tackled, the creature pinned her down roaring sending spittle and gods know what across her face "Tigress!" she heard as the creature tempted to head-but her, she moved, it head bounced of the ground with a gurgled. She kicked the thing off leveled the weapon Crow had given her and pulled the trigger. A deafening ring emitted from it as the weapon bucked in her hands, a hole the size of a chip formed on the creatures snake like head as it was thrown back this time further than before. Crow managed to help her up "Party's not over yet!" he said turning just as another lept, "What are these things!?" she cried dodging the creatures attacks. "Remember those maids and what not when we first arrived? Their currently trying to eat you face ." Tigress fired again and again yet as one went down it seemed like four more sprouted in its place. The weapon fired once then made a sicking clicking sound, one of the incubie stopped staring at her , Tigress looked up and down then did the most reasonable thing she chucked it. The creature howled as the gun dug into its eye. A howl rent through the air, something akin to a shriek and a moan mixed into one. "oh boy." muttered Crow, the incubie hurtled themselves through any exit they could find, "I' ve got a bad felling about this..." Crow turned to Tigress "Naw really what the fuck gave it away?" her reply was something crude and incoherent. A wave of stench rolled across the room , Crwo turned to a hulking mass of scales he looked up to see an even scalier face like a komodo dragon who had just been hit with a literal ugly stick then thrown into a hornets nest in July.

His reaction went something like this "You ma'm are one UGLY mother fucka ." he said this with a level tone as if giving a lecture of sorts. In turn Narcissus responded in a less level way, the wolf was sent flying backward with the flick of her tail into his own coach caving it in. Tigress watched open mouthed "Sssso sssssimple." the Incubuss hissed tongue flicking in and out. She looked down to the still shell shocked tiger "Youss might as well give up now pretty one …." Tigress started backing away until her back was against the wall. Narcissus form flicked until it was the beautiful vixen Tigress had see at what seemed hours ago "No..." she whispered , Narcissus smiled ,by the gods she had such white teeth "Shhh...No need to resist...everything's going to be alright..." cooed the fox slowly her way over. Tigress felt her eyes dropping, she was right why resit/ why do anything in that manner? Had a voice ever been so tempting? Tigress felt a hand lift her chin up "You are mine now..." Narcissus leaned in to kiss. _Shirk _both looked down, a piece of metal was now where Narcissus heart was, she turned her slowly to the attacker, Pieris held the metal poll in both hands shaking visibly "_You insolent girl!"s_hirked Narcissus form shifting from fox to incubus. Pieris pushed the edged pole deeper into her back, blood burst from Narcissus mouth "No more." whispered the young vixen voice like ice. "_**Pieris! Move!**_" Her head whipped around to see Crow standing in the wreckage holding out a strange looking object made of metal and wood...Narcissus took that moment to shake Pieris off "_You where always so weak!" _She hissed turning to the vixen on the ground, Pieris scampered back until her back was against the wall "Oi lady!" Narcissus growled turning to the wolf who was standing now next to her pressing a metal object against her spine "Your serves suck ass." a deafening roar emitted from the object, a puzzled expression spread across Narcissus reptilian features as a massive hole formed where stomach once resided, she made a strange gurgling sound then fell to the floor with a thud.

"I...guess you...win...this...time...hunter..." she murmured as her form started to dissipate and blood pooled all around. Crow tossed the wrecked shotgun across the room he knelt down next to her giving a sympathetic smile "So it seemes..." he said looking over to Tigress and Pieris who where just getting back to their feet. "Hunter...do you think... you can...do something...for...me?" "Depends on the request." "Could...you watch...over my daughter...please? If..thats..not...to much...ask..." Narcissus closed her eyes took one last breath then faded away before could Crow could even give her an answer. He stared at the ash pile until it faded altogether "You always like to leaving hangin didnt ya lass..." Crow stood up slowly, "Is she gone?" asked Tigress holding a still somewhat shell shocked Pieris , the wolf took the vixens arm over his shoulder "For now. Yes it is" They started an awkward walk to the exit "Hey Crow?" "yeah?" "Where do we go from here?" "Now that my fine feathered feline is the question aint it? Time will tell, but until time actually starts stalking guess we're walkin!"

**Thus ends the beginning next up the the middle! Hah! Hope ya'll enjoyed that if there are any grammatical errors or some other Im sorry I cant find every single one of them, that said hope you all enjoyed it so far, RwR out!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Legion

**Id like to thank MagicSprinkles who gave the idea and to those who encouraged this story on.**

What makes the sky so beautiful? What makes those who look up to it want to travel its plains? Is it the sense of adventure? Or perhaps just wanting to be free? Crow stared at the clear blue sky, he held up a hand open palmed then made a fist, Tigress lay on the ground next to him, debris surrounded them both "Crow..." she whispered struggling to raise he head. The wolf blinked then coughed "yeah i'm here..." he whispered. Tigress started crawling towards him "Wheres...Pieris?..." A scream rent the air followed by a flurry of beating wings. "Guess that's be her." Crow chuckled then went into a coughing fit, "Oh shit." He looked down to his stomach a large piece of wood was sticking out of it. Crows head fell back, and the days had been so well up to this...

3 days prior, 4 weeks since the Incubus hotel, small forest beside mountain range.

"Pieris! Don t eat that!" "What ?why! Is it poisonous!?" the vixen dropped the red fruit she'd nearly eaten. Crow reached down picking up the apple dusting it off "Na I just wanted it myself." Pieris frowned then stomped away. Tigress crossed her arms "Can you act any more like a child?" Crow shrugged hopping up on a rock "Takes one to know lass." Tigress face palmed then followed Pieris down the path. "What? Oh come on I was-" Crow stopped short studying the over head foliage. The wolf stood there for a moment then shook his head "Best not to mind that now..." he murmured then broke into a jog. As he drifted out of sight two forms let a deep sigh of relief "think ye say us?" asked the smaller of the two "Nay I think where fine." replied the larger "Shall we call the others?" "Ai but tell them to wait for night fall. That feline and wolf look a dangerous pair..."

"So where are we going exactly?" asked Pieris sometime later as they rested next to a small waterfall. "Well that my friend is a good question where are we going? But then where is here? Are we not there? Or are we simply-" Tigress growled loudly, Crow chuckled holding up his hands in defeat "Fine,Fine were heading for a village called Legion its a good distance from where we are now..." he pointed pass a cluster of bamboo growing through a large boulder. "Legion? That sounds familier..." "Thats where your mother was born." Pieris head snapped up "What?" "You heard me mate. Were ,as in mostly me, taking you there for shall we say educational reasons." she stared at Crow slack jawed, Tigress frowned "Why." she asked sitting down to speechless vixen. "Christ are you deaf? I told-" "Not that. Why did you have to bring _her _up." Her eyes darted to Pieris then back to Crow who was scratching his head fur "Because I gotta be that guy. Cant deal with that well then this is going to be a long ass journey." he stood up brushing dirt of his pants "Nights coming we should get going. I don't want to be in these wood when it comes." Without a second look he walked past them both back onto the path.

An hour passed in silence as they passed through the growing darkness, Pieris fell back to Tigress original luster gone. Tigress unused to trying to comfort someone did her best giving the fox a lopsided smile and a small awkward hug. Night continued to envelope the woods, Crow cursed as the last specks of light disappeared over the horizon enveloping the forest on a blanket of darkness. "Why are you freaking out." said Pieris as Crow kicked a tree, hard. The wolf cleared the distance between them in a second. He forced her against a tree covering her mouth "_ ._" Crow hissed looking up to the trees above "_We are not the only things that walk these woods. So unless I Ask you . okay?" _Pieris struggled under his grasp, Tigress grabbed Crow pulling him off "What is your problem!" She demanded as he fell to the ground. Crow lay there for a moment then sighed "You have no idea Tigress you have no idea..." another silence fell over the forest this time they all noticed. "_is it supposed to be this quiet?"_ whispered Pieris looking up just as Crow had. "No. So if you would set down the packs get on your knees put your hands behind your head... " Crow said as he did it. Tigress and Pieris stared at him expressionless. He rolled his eyes in the darkness "Now would be a good idea." an arrow appeared in the dirt at their feet, a _snick _and a flare of light followed, all around in the trees above several forms dropped down each hold a weapon in hand. "Gentlemen." two of the forms hissed "Ah and ladies my apologies..._Tigress Pieris on your knees now. We cannot win this fight." _The pair compiled, slowly getting to their knees. "Ye smart ain't ya?" said the smallest amongst the four waving a crossbow. Crow smiled nodding "Nope just wise. " he bowed his head to the tallest who was holding a halberg "Sona, Nana tie em up." The two lithe figures nodded taking off the ropes wrapped bandolier across their chests.

Pieris nearly panicked as they where hog tied, "Don't make a sound." hissed one of the two tightening the bonds. She bit down on her fear remaining quiet "Who are you." said Tigress ignoring what they said, the tallest shook his head "Thay never listen do they?" The last thing she saw was the pole end of the halberg as it cracked against the side of her head sending the world into darkness once more...

End day one

Tigress groaned rolling to her aching side, sunlight filtered through the broken boards over head. She tried to rise but was held down "Best you not move mate." Tigress resisted the urge to throw

up trying still to get up. "Never one to sit the fight stubborn woman." She felt a hand grab her arm pulling her up slowly "You got a nasty concussion recommend you take a-" Crow didn't get any further as Tigress attempted to strangle him "You let this happen!" She hissed trying to reach his neck. The wolf pushed her off "Ay I did but with good reason." Tigress stumbled he caught her "If we'd gone any further... well there are worse fates then death in the Forest of the Night ." Tigress held a paw to her head "How long was I out." she asked as he set her down "A couple of hours at the most, you drool in your sleep by the way." Crow smirked watching as she colored brightly. "Is Pieris alright?" Crow nodded buttoning up his duster "Yep shes upstairs right now actually, living like a queen..." Tigress caught the sarcasm at the end, and something else worry perhaps? She didn't dwell on it "Need help?" He held out a arm which she used to pull herself up. "Where are we." She asked as they started up the steps of what appeared to be a cellar. Crow didn't say anything until they reached the top "Tigress I need you to do me a couple of favors before I answer that question." "And those would be?..." Crow braced his arm against the door "Well one be nice really nice not sarcastic nice, nice. Two Dont do anything _stuiped _and last but not least for the love of everything holy do not. do not. Tell them anything about why we are here or how we arrived okay? Okay. Good. Now to answer your question heheh well..." Crow opened the door, Tigress blinked as the sun blinded her for a moment, outside animals passes all around not minding at all the two standing in the door way. Tigress looked back to Crow who pointed to the crowed. "huh?..." then she saw it mixed in between them were creatures she could not recognize, many where normal height-ed blending in with those around themselves. Others where massive often taking up entire roads. Tigress stepped back, Crow wrapped an arm around her shoulder "Welcome to Legion, Otherwise known as The City of Monsters."

** Kinda of a weird cliffhanger eh? Heh had to do it, anyway uh oh yes wont be updating for awhile after this. Spring break and all...So that said take care are and dont forget to review if you can uh RWR out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Atropa belladonna

**hey oh ! RWR here back in action hah! Anyway here it is the next input but before we begin a few things gots to be said **

**1: To the person know as Guest thank you for point out the mistake in the first chapter they should both be A.D didnt even relize until you told me in all honesty**

**2: To those who gave me some monster ideas they are coming up dont worry I just got to set the playing field k?**

**last of all 3 an thank all of you for encouraging me on I appreciate it immensely, (4 this chapter gets kinda tricky so uh work with me please?)**

**Au (Last one promise) Crow can look into Incubus eyes because he is a guy, Incubus prey on woman (Depending on the culture you find them in they do different things) Which is why he tells Tigress not to look directly at Pieris and co otherwise...it wouldn't be pretty k.**

Day 2: Legion, Interior District.

Tigress could hardly comprehend it all, the exotic smells, the strange languages, people of all shapes and sizes, it was enough to- "OI!" Shouted Crow pulling her out of the throng of pedestrians "If we'd come to sight see, we'd taken the scenic route." He said leading her back the building they'd just exited. "Then why-" she started "Remember what I said about not doing anything _stuiped_?" Tigress frowned crossing her arms "Figured you where being sarcastic." "Yeah well I wasn't, so come on before where any late then we actually are." Crow took her by the arm "Late? Late for what?" She asked as they walked along side the building. The wolf didn't answer, he just stared ahead "Crow." Said Tigress forcing him to stop. He blinked shaking his head "Sorry whadya say?" Tigress again crossed her arms "I'm not going to follow you unless you explain whats going on right now." she turned away for amount looking once at the sights all around. Crow stood there for a moment eying her carefully, "You what to know whats goin down? Alright." He bobbed his head up and down in understanding "Then you better keep up because Im only going to explain it once." Tigress watched in somewhat disbelieve as he turned heel and started once more. She stood there in a daze for a solid second before running up to catch him.

Aren compleax, main dining

Pieris stared at the the expensive looking dish before her as much as it smelled amazing good, yet her appetite had utterly vanished. To make matters even worse the eyes of the host never left her even though she sat across the massive dining table. The young Vixen gulped nervously "Is the food not to your liking?" Asked the Hostess nearly making Pieris yelp in surprise "W-what? Oh uh its alright im just ,heh not really hungry." She forced a smile, The Hostess ,a fox with sable fur, cocked her head still stareing at Pieris. "You want to know why your here don't you?" She said resting her elbows on the table fingers entwined together.

Pieris nodded rapidly, the Hostess sighed shaking her head "You have much to learn that's..." She stood up straightening her dress shirt and pants "Expected..." This struck Pieris as an insult of sorts but she held her tongue, instead standing up as the Hostess open the set of door leading out of the dining area. "Walk with me please." She motioned for Pieris to follow, "Did your mother ever speak of me?" asked the Hostess as they made their way down the hallway . Pieris shook her head no, the Hostess chuckled "Figured as much. She never cared much for her dear little sister." Pieris stopped dead in her tracks "Wait you mean..." The Hostess smiled brightly turning partially to her "That's right I'm your aunt, strange no?" Pieris nodded numbly trying to comprehend what was being said.

"On the topic of Narcissus..." continued her new found aunt "Where is she? I'd assumed she'd be here with you instead of that wolf and..." Pieris couldn't see the smile forming on her Aunts lips "Tiger..." Pieris gulped "Yeah about that..." They rounded a corner where a smartly dressed Cobra stood (**Anthro people,they look human k?) **he bowed respectively "Ma'm the two you told me to look out for have arrived." Her Aunt clapped her hands once "Thank you Alane." Alane straightened out stone-faced "Your welcome Miss-" his forked tongue flicked then stopped at her cold glare "I'll be here if you need me" he quickly departed before anymore anger came upon him. Pieris was lead further down the hallway to an "Elevator" as her aunt called it,which took them to the floor below. The hotel lobby was just as massive as the dinning hall if not bigger, with its marble pillars,red carpets,crystal chandeliers it was almost hard to take it all in. Even though a large group of people milled in and out they could hardly fill up this massive scale of a room. "Breathe taking isn't?" Pieris nodded pressing a hand against the glass "Yes it is..." Her aunt smirked as they reached the ground floor _**Oh what fun im going to have you...* **_she saw a wolf and the beautiful tiger standing with their backs to them *_**Fun indeed...***_

Aren Compleax entrance minutes prior

Crow stopped before the massive white building ,he looked up with a passive glance "couldn't be sutle could they?" he muttered with a smirk "Sutle?" said Tigress, now somewhat updated, "Random ass snow white building you tell me." She rolled her eyes, she brushed past him starting up the steps "Hold your horses lass" Crow pulled her back, Tigress patted his hand away "Stop touching me." She hissed rubbing her arm. "Then stop rushing and let me go first." Crow stuck out his tongue then bolted up the stairs "Cheater!" She yelled chasing after him. The wolf and tiger ran after one another up the hotels stairs, several of the more elite lot commented disapprovingly at their antics. Tigress burst through the lobby doors first with Crow hot on her tail "And the winner is! Tigress!" she cheered fisting the air. "Only reason you won is because I tripped." said Crow coming to a stop next to her. "Yeah,right." Several of the attendants and hotel stared at the pair disapprovingly. Tigress flushed red then bowed "Sorry." She grabbed Crow by the collar dragging him to the side before he could start talking. "At least buy me dinner lass!" he laughed oblivious to her embarrassment "I hate you." she growled letting him go "Hey you can love me, hate me, or masturbate screaming my name. Its the thought that counts." It took every ounce of self control for Tigress not kill him right then and there. A sudden "Ding!" interrupted her blood-lust "Tigress!" cried the all to familiar vixen as she came flying out of the opening doors. Tigress stood perplexed as she was bear hugged by Pieris "Uh hey." She said trying to pry the vixen off.

"Greatings.." said the other fox exiting the elevator "Uh hu, yeah hi." Crow waved her off trying to help pry Pieris off Tigress. The other fox stopped confused at being brushed off like that, "Excuse me.." she reached to taped the wolfs shoulder, what happened next took later explanation. One second Crow was next to Pieris and Tigress the next he was ten feet away staring down Pieris aunt "_Dont you dare touch me." _he whispered mere centimeters from her. He turned heel grabbing the pair, Pieris started to protest Crow literally barked shuting her and everyone around up. They where gone before her aunt relized they where gone

"What the hell Crow!" Yelled Pieris as he released her, "Well?" she demanded, Crow looked back to the building "What did you see?" "What?" " ." Pieris laughed "I saw...I saw..." She turned to Tigress a bewildered expression on her face "I don't remember." Crow double timed it down the stairs "Atropa belladonna" he said reaching the street "That is your so called aunts name. She causes you to believe in something that's not even there very dangerous I might add in your shitiation." Pieris trailed after the wolf "Stop talking in riddles!" she demanded trying to find him in the throng of the crowed of people. "Tell me Pieris how did you get in the hotel?" said Crow suddenly behind her. The vixen faltered "Exactly. So for the love of GOD shut up and be freakin happy ayt?"

Aren Compleax top floor study.

Atropa closed the study doors quietly behind herself, she strode across the room gracefully not even the air moved in her presence. She traced her delicate finger nails over the mahogany desk leaving a small void where the dust had been. Atropa looked up , the city of Legion expanded far and wide though smaller than one would believe. In reality the city expanded inward rather than outward resulting in massive city-structures over a hundred feet tall. Aren Compleax was one of those scaling up at least 200 feet up, though it looked only 150 feet tall magic had its perks. A sudden ring filled the study's quiet sanctum "Yes?" Atropa murmured not even looking to the mirror at her right "They've left ma'm." said the disembodied voice, Atropa sighed "Where are they heading?" "To the Foresters headquarters." She smirked,of course the hunter would go there the only place she couldn't go. "Alane?" "Yes ma'm?" "Release the Volatilibus cæli. **(Birds of Prey. **Latin.)" Alane inhaled sharply "Is it really nes-" "Do I need to repeat myself?" Alane sighed in defeat "No ma'm it shall be done." The mirror light up then dulled, a large section of the building opened a flurry of florescent shape burst out heading towards the streets below. Atropa grinned wickedly following them until they disappeared altogether. "Play my Game Hunter Crow. Play my game..." The sun started to set over the massive city, shop owners closed their doors, parents called their children home, a lone sparrow nestled in her small perk in an abandoned sill, The City of Monsters fell to silence just as another day ended...

end day 2

**Dont know if that was suspenseful or not guess its up for you to decide heh welp thats all for now, oh yeah Atropa belladonna is a berry/plant thing thats a hallucinogenic, if you havent figured it all out the Incubu's of this tale are named after beautiful but deadly flowers minus Pieris. Guess that all for now dont forget to review! RWR OUT! **


	10. Chapter 10: Begin again in the end

Alley way several blocks ,Legion.

Tigress s threw Crow against the wall Pieris gasped as she picked him up by the collar holding him off the ground. "You are going to explain thoroughly what the HELL just happened back there. No riddles or walking away then giving a half assd explanation." Crow looked down the ground then looked back up to her with a cocky grin "Whatcha gonna do to make me?" Tigress bared her teeth growling "Whatever it takes." Crow gave a slight nod "Good choice." he snapped his knee forward catching her in the ribs. Tigress dropped him grabbing her chest, he brought a fist down n the back of her head flooring her completely, all of this happened in less then five seconds. Tigress made to stand Crow placed a boot on her spine forcing her down.

"Bet you thought that _"Hes not going to fight back. He wouldn't dare do that no Im a Kung fu master leader of the furious five what chance does he have against me?_" Crow grabbed her arm forcing her up "Well I got some fuckin news for you lass." he shoved her against the wall "I don't take threats lightly. If you want answers follow me shut up and do what your told. If not..." he turned fists clenched "Your ass can say in this fuckin alley." Pieris moved out the wolf path ,she knelt down next to Tigress helping her stand "You alright?" Tigress rubbed the dirt from her muzzle "Im fine." She brushed past Pieris, Crow waited at the alleys exit into the street. He was watching people exit and enter a small green building surrounded by trees, Tigress frowned the sighed in defeat "Fine." she murmured the wolf whirled around a smiled plastered on his face "Good. Now if you'll follow me " he nodded to both of them "Are destination lays right across the street." He pointed to the green building then strode across the street. Pieris held unto Tigress arm "Are you really going to follow him?" she asked quietly. Tigress closed her eyes the letter from Shif flashed through her thoughts "I don't have much of a choice." with that said she followed Crow.

Tigress and Pieris made it to the cracked, mildew covered steps just as the wolf reached he top "What _is _this place." said Pieris gagging at the sudden smell of it all. Crow stopped mid knock, he turned to her licking his lips slowly "Now ya done it." One second he was there the next he was yanked through the doorway. Sounds of furniture breaking and yelling could be heard from inside, "Should we?..." Pieris pointed to the road "Yes we-" a lithe looking jackal blocked their path, he was dressed in a similar fashion to Crow except his duster was forest green and his pants were charcoal brown "Ev'nen shelas nice night to be out wouldn't ya say?" he said with a smile twirling out a silver pocket watch, Tigress pushed Pieris behind her back "Yes I suppose it is..." She took a step forward, the jackal tensed "Now now then what the rush?" The commotion inside stopped, the jackal took a step forward "Stop." growled Tigress baring her teeth. The Jackal raised his hands "I live here." He pointed behind her, she made the mistake of looking back. He jumped forward blowing something into her face. Tigress staggered nearly falling unto Pieris. She whipped whatever was in her eyes away, the jackal frowned "Tat usually works …." he glanced at Pieris "Incubus." the jackal chuckled "Well that changes things." _Click._ Tigress felt cold metal pressed against the back of her head "Step back nice ad slow like." said a new voice ,_Click _"Or the girl gets it." Tigress raised her hand backing up into the doorway.

The jackal followed closing the door slowly behind, still facing him Tigress expected the house to resemble the outside old broken down smelly all around ugly as hell. What she saw (From where she was standing at least) resembled something akin to a palace or throne room. Dark green jade walls decorated with countless pictures and tapestries, lavish furniture covered in what looked like weapons most of which were scattered around like they'd just been-"Oi! Eyes forward!" Commanded the voice again noticeably female this time. They passed underneath a large aqueduct covered in strange hieroglyphics, Tigress took all this in open mouthed "How is this all possible..." Whispered Pieris for the first time since they entered "Now that's the real question isnt it?" boomed a voice behind them, Tigress was forced to turn around as was Pieris. They where met with a smiling red panda holding a fairly large cylinder device, "Sona please be kinder to are guests." Scolded the panda, the name reminded Tigress of something she'd heard but couldn't quiet remember what exactly.. Sona muttered a curse lowering the gun "But they were with _him._" Him? Did she mean-"That doesn't mean they know who he his." waved the panda dismissively. Sona made a snorting sound stepping around Tigress, the tiger was shocked at the site, Sonas forked tongue flicked in and out in agitation "Yeah well guilty by association." she crossed her arms glaring at them. "Guilty?!" Cried Pieris "Of what!" The panda sighed shrugging defeatedly "Tell me what do you know about the one named Crow?"

Tigress clenched her fists choosing her next words carefully "All I really know is hes odd, brash, a knowitall, and has totally disregarde for those around him even though they try their best to get along with him." she practically spat the last part out. The panda and Sona where silent for a solid minute until they burst out laughing "Phwhahahahah! Your hilarious! Hahahah!" she threw her head back laughing to the ceiling. The panda was snickering covering his to try and cover it "Your probably thinking of someone else, where talking about the one you arrived with." Pieris rolled her eyes "Thats who we came in with." They stopped laughing staring at Pieris as if seeing her for the first time. "You..." murmured the panda rubbing his chin "Incubus..." Pieris shrank behind Tigress back, Sona pulled the panda back whispering urgently. He nodded before reaching into his robe pulling out a set of glasses "Tell me miss?..." "Pieris Everden." "Miss. Everden...how old are you?" "What why-" Sona held up the pistol to her head "Just answer the question and you walk out of here with your brain still inside your skull." Tigress tensed another firearm appeared in the reptilan woman hand this time against Tigresses fore head . Pieris gulped "Eightt-t-t-t-teen" the panda turned heel pacing back and forth "The son of the bitch actually did it..."

"Who the hell you callin a bitch old man!" yelled Crow standing beneath the aquaduct arms crossed with a cocky smile. Sonas eyes widened "What happened to Nana!" she screamed shoving past Pieris and Tigress. Crow chuckled holding his arms out "Your sister has the softest breasts EVER. Cant say the same for you. Your all scales." Sonas faced turned to red to purple which is a color reptiles just don't turn. The reptilian fired off several rounds screaming profanity, Crow yawned as the slugs mushroomed off an invisible barrier, Sona kept firing until her clips where empty and he lungs spent. "You done?" the wolf asked scratching his head. If looks could kill he would be six feet under with his on backwards, Crow turned his attention to the panda "Been long time hasn't it Clark? Hows the wife?" Clark face palmed "For the love of-Fine shes fine." the wolf smiled happily walking briskly past the furious Sona to where they stood. "That's good that's good. Ah I see you've met my companions." He wrapped his arms around the two females giving them a small squeeze, Tigress shoved him off rubbing her arms as to clean his touch away. Clark covered his eyes "Why did you come back?" Crows smile remained "Whadya mean." The panda sighed walking back wards, the room polarized Pieris latched onto Tigress ,a brief moment of nausia passed before settling. Tigress blinked "Where outside." whispered Pieris. " .FUCK!?" screamed the tiger Pieris whipped around to see Tigress...without a shirt.

Clark winced hearing the screams, Crow snickered quietly beneath the aquaduct "Still working on that warp spell I see." he said between snickers. Clark rolled his eyes "Four years. Four years you said ,when did you say that 10? 15 years ago?" overhead the ceiling shifted from bright to dark. "I got held up." was all Crow said before turning away. The panda appeared infront of him "No! Your not leaving not until you explain the girl." the wolfs head tilted sideways "Girl? what gir-" "The Incubus girl! Daughter of Narcissus! Why on earth is she just walking around in the freaking open?!" Crow snapped his fingers "Oooooohhhh that girl. Yeah I made a promise. Killed a few incubie etc etc See their was this mean tiger..." Clark stared at him in disbelief "What happened to you man. What happened to my brother." he chocked out, Crow tensed his hand twitched at his side "He didn't suffer." Crow made to touch his should but held off from doing so "Cant say the same about everyone else." This time Clark didn't stop him.

Crow walked outside to be greeted by a fist, which hit him twice both in the face before actually letting him out "That's for ditching us." she said before round house kicking him in the midsection "And thats for everything else!" he groaned on the ground for a moment before sitting up "Better?" wheezed the wolf holding his stomach , Tigress kicked him again "Now? yes." Crow rolled to his back "OKAY." he held up a hand, Tigress rolled her eyes pulling him up. "I deserved that I know so lets just leave it at that ayt?" With one arm holding his midesection he gave Tigress a partial one armed hug, she coughed before backing away "Yeah whatever..." she muttered adjusting her shirt (vest thing haven't the faintest idea in what it is.) Pieris cleared her throat "Are we just..?" she motioned towards the building "Oh yes that long story kinda sad actually not something for the faint of heart make ya cry if one of them people." he said this while hobbling down the steps. "Just tell it Crow." barked Tigress, he raised his hands walking backwards into the street "Fine you asked for it...**All began a long time ago with a dragon sitting by six tombstones..." **Crow stiffened his head whipped around left and right he looked up and down blinking rapidly " Crap." Before any of them could move a section of building fell down atop them throwing shrapnel and bodies everywhere...

_**What makes the sky so beautiful? What makes those who look up to it want to travel its plains? Is it the sense of adventure? Or perhaps just wanting to be free? Crow stared at the clear blue sky, he held up a hand open palmed then made a fist, Tigress lay on the ground next to him, debris surrounded them both "Crow..." she whispered struggling to raise he head. The wolf blinked then coughed "yeah i'm here..." he whispered. Tigress started crawling towards him "Wheres...Pieris?..." A scream rent the air followed by a flurry of beating wings. "Guess that's be her." Crow chuckled then went into a coughing fit, "Oh shit." He looked down to his stomach a large piece of wood was sticking out of it. Crows head fell back, and the days had been so well up to this... **_

__With agony the wolf sat up holding the piece of wood in his midsection between his hands. All around strange florescent birds hovered in the air in the moment Tigress could actually see one she relized these things where not like anything she'd ever seen before. About a foot high the birds never stopped moving when they did it was only for the briefest of seconds. To the untrained eye they were impossible to see but due to her training ,Tigress could make them out just fine. Pieris on the other hand not so much she screamed again as the creatures flurried around her every time one touched her strips of fabric and fur came off with it. Crow stiffened a howl as he yanked the wood out, nothing major had been hit but he'd bleed out without medical attention "Tigress can you walk?" said tiger was already on her feet making her way over to the screaming vixen " A building just fell on my head but yeah I can walk." she stumbled falling next to him "Actually no I think my left legs broken." she wheezed. The bird creatures started again to swarm around Pieris "Tigress!" she yelled running through the flurry one grabbed her by her collar. She flailed around until it drooped her next to them , she landed painfully on her feet, the shock traveled all the way to her ear tips nearly making her pass out. "Evenen lass welcome to the show." Crow fell back "IF you would exscuse me" he coughed "Im going to go into shock now." his eyes rolled back the wolfs body spasmed, Tigress rolled over holding him down "Pieris help me!" The vixen just stared at Tigress confused, before she could speak the young fox was yanked up into the sky by a flock of the bird creatures. Her screams echoed of the biulding s until silence filled the scence. Tigress mouth hung open in shock, Crow coughed up blood "Dieing here." he gasped. Tigress shook her head clearing away the daze "You shouldn't have pulled it out." she muttered through clenched teeth. She placed a hand over the wounded stopping the bleeding momentarily "We need to get you to a doctor." Crow gave a small raspy chuckle "Fraid the Doctors out of the question love." Tigress felt more blood seeping between her fingers "You have a better idea?" Some one cleared their throat, Tigress looked up. Sona, Clark, the jackal, and a raccoon stood in a semi circle around them "Why Monster hunter Inc of course." said Clark with a smile.

__**And that be it! Well for this chapter anyway think this was my longest one not sure. Anyway last update for the next 2 and a half months something like that going on summer break and where im going ****does not have very good uh internet. **

** Just want to say um lot went down in this chapter sorry if it got confusing wrote it all at different times but I hope that you all enjoy it as I have. And dont i'll be back that I can promise.**

**Oh yes! That highlighted bit_ "...All began a long time ago with a dragon sitting by six tombstones..." _this is a reference to a back-story that will possibly be an origin story to Crow my OC If you all want to read it early just say and ill start working on it but if ya wanna wait fine with me all the same.**

** Well friends its been a long years or so and I hope you all enjoy what ive written and hey dont forget to review. Be seeya when I see ya freaks geeks and qualabies! (Thats a complement) Have a great summer! RWR OUTA HERE!**


	11. Chapter 11:Explinations and Incantations

**Well well well guess who back…guessed yet? To bad its not David Tennant RWR is back in the strange place of FANFICTION! AHAHAHHAH! I hope you all had a great summer because I did! Any whosit im back so are me stories on which note this is the next part of Monster Hunter Inc fair warning to everyone this chap not much action more of an uhhh series of things and some really chessey shinanigines here and there. Oh yeah shout out to me reviewers BlazeHunter, The Stranger,Tigergirl (think that's right..) and the others your ideas are being put to use trust me. That said hope you all enjoy and hey don't forget to review!**

Tigress vision blurred , then sharped then repeated over again someone was saying something, what was it? The voice was muffled Tigress looked over it was that snake woman the one who held a gun to her head she was saying something "H-l-d –n!" the world seemed darker how usual why was that? So many questions and still no answers….

Clark and the Jackal set Tigress down next to Crow, Sona knelt down next to her "Dammit girl wake up." For the love of peat her leg was broken not her skull, well not completely anyway. Clark retrieved a large brown bag off a shelf "Sona , Nana move Crow." The two dragged him away from Tigress, the panda set the bag down then took out several pieces of multicolored chalk. "I hate doing this." Muttered the Jackal taking a blue one Clark nodded "As do I." he handed the other pieces to Sona and Nana. They began drawing a series of circles around Tigress's still form Sona crossed herself "This is a stupid idea you know." Clark rolled his eyes "I am CLEARLY aware now get in place." The four got in to box formation in the circles they placed their hands together in a prayer fashion "Your up Nana." The raccoon nodded closing her eyes. For a moment there was silence until the set of cirlces began to glow, Tigress eyes shot open she let out a large gasp as the light began to intensify

_Through the valley a shadow walks alone _

_Even the sun dares not show _

_Take not from the shadow that stands alone _

_Reverse the act that has been done _

_Heal that of the one unsung_

Tigress let out a scream as the broken bones cracked back together Nana continued

_Thou hath not seen the shadow of the valley_

_Instead that of the world unseen _

_Grant that of those unreal_

_To the one who has not past no destiny _

_Grant the power to see…_

_THE WORLD UNSEEN!_

The light flashed like that of the sun before snuffing out like a candle, Nana wobbled for a moment before Sona caught her. Clark braced himself against one of the rooms pillars he shook his head as stars began to flash across his eyes. The Jackal did the same breathing in large lung fulls of air " .Incantations!" he gasped, Clark chuckled dryly pulling himself up " Worked didn't it?" He pointed to Tigress whos chest rose up and down slowly and calmly, Sona set Nana down she motioned to Crow "What about him." She didn't hide the malice in her voice Clark forced himself up "I'm not sure exactly never did two in a row ….hows Nana?" Sona growled which sounded more like a hiss "She's not doing that AGAIN." Sona felt something tug her pant leg , she looked down Nana looked up at her with a look of pure determination "Nana…" the raccoon smiled brightly pushing herself up. Sona rubbed the spot between her eyes chuckling humorlessly "Fine but im not going to enjoy it."

_**Hours later….**_

Tigress groaned, her head felt like it'd been hit with a ten ton brick it was so hard to-she felt something stroke her head fur. Tigress opened her eyes she winced at first but opened them gradually, the room was fairly small just big enough to have a dresser and bed- her head fur was stroked again, Tigress looked up. Her eyes widened, a raccoon was holding her head on her lap with her lap eyes closed as if asleep though, that wasn't really why she so surprised what really shocked her where the size of the raccoons- "By the gods…" she murmured staring at the large "assets" her own weren't even that- The raccoons eyes opened she blinked looking around the room until looking down to see the now awake tiger. She smiled Tigress suddenly felt the safest she possibly been in her entire life, until the rooms door opened and an all to familiar wolf walked in "Hey Nana! You…in…here…." Crow train of thought dropped when he saw what was going on. "I think I'll just .go." Crow stepped back closing the door and walking away. Tigress looked up, Nanas face was possibly the brightest shade of red she'd ever seen.

After some several failed and somewhat successful attempts later Nana helped Tigress out of the bed she thanked her but only received another smile. The raccoon led her out of the room ,pins and needles ran down her legs with each step, it was a long while before Tigress realized where they were "The aqueduct…" Nana nodded hands behind her back leading Tigress past all to familiar settings. Tigress put a paw to her head "A building…fell on …me…" she put the other paw on her once broken leg "How am I…" Nana pushed through a set of swinging doors Monster Hunter Inc sat around a large circular table eating and talking all of which stopped when she entered. Tigress gulped stepping back, Nana grabbed her arm smiling and motioning her to sit at the table, Crow watched silently as the pair sat down "So…" he started "So…." Continued Sona pushing her plate away "What happened how am I not…" Tigress stood hands planted firmly on the table unable to think of what to say "Broken? Bed ridden, Comatose?" offered Clark, Tigress nodded once "Yes! Those.". The Jackal leaned back in his seat taking out a rolled up cigarette "Well. Tell er." He said placing it in the corner of his mouth and lighting it. Crow pushed off the wall straitening his jacket "You can, I got shit to do." He gave a two finger salute to Tigress before quickly leaving the room Nana jumped out of her chair chasing after him Sona made to stop her but Clark silenced with a stare. The reptilian grumbled but sat down in her chair "Riddle me this Tigress do you believe in magic?" asked Clark Leaning on the table resting his chin on his crisscrossed hands "Magic?" Clark smirked "Yes magic, do you believe it? "To a degree." "Good enough, to put it simply we used that to heal you in a sense, an incantation one might say." Tigress rubbed her leg gingerly "And im supposed to believe that?" "Yes." They said in unison "So be grateful." Added Sona standing up forked tongue flicking in and out angrily. "Calm down Sona she couldn't have known the consequences of joining him." Again they mentioned Crow but not by name why was that Peiris may have-PEIRIS! The young foxes capture flashed through her mind "We need to get Peiris back!" she stood up heading to the door the Jackal placed a paw on her chest stopping her cold "Im afraid that's out of the question lass…" Tigress jaw hung open _so fast! _"W-why!? We made it to the hotel once surely we-" "Shut. the fuck. up and sit your ass down please. I'll explain why but you have to shut up okay? All you have to do." Said Clark adjusting his robes. Tigress obliged clamping her jaw shut "Theres only one person who can find the incubies and he just left the room." Clark let out an exasperated sigh "And wether he's willing to go back or even attempt to save the girl is slim to none." "But-" "He saved her before didn't he? Yes well the thing about him is…_he just someone you don't fuck with." _Tigress frowned crossing her arms "I don't understand." Clark smirked "Putting it simply if he wants to save the girl he'll do It but he's going to kill every single one of her captures down to every single last man woman and child he will not stop until the walls are painted red in their blood and gore." Tigress stared blankly at the red panda "Your kidding." Clark snickered as did the Jackal and Sona "Yeah I am more or less anyway." She let out a breathe of relief "So we'll go save her now?" Clark shook his head no "Unfourtantly we require his help to do that." "Why is that a problem?" "The guys a dick that's why." Answered Sona leaning back, she did have a point there.

Crow slammed a fist on one of the many jade pillars cracks spiderwebed across its surface "**GOD DAMMIT**!" he yelled, one thing all he had to do WAS ONE THING. Protect the girl, save the day, and kill all sons of bitchs that got in his way "**AND I COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT**!" he slammed the other fist into the pillar making a large crater in it. The wolf leaned his head against the pillar "_You push yourself to hard Crow."_ Crow felt something warm press against his back "Nana…." The Raccoon smiled softly wrapping her arms around his waist_ "Somethings happen things even you cant control…" _Crow chuckled "You say that as if this happens a lot." Nana let go of his waist, Crow turned around to face her "_ Happened to me didn't it?" _his heart faltered, Crow put a hand on her grey and white neck tracing an almost invisible line across it. "I regret what happened to you every day." Nana rested her head on his chest "_I know you do._ " "You want me to save her…. don't you." Nana looked up she stuck out her tongue Crow smiled sticking out his own "_Id like that yes." _Crow moved his hand upward cupping her cheek "I promise…." He whispered leaning closer "I'll save the girl..." Nana leaned in with him "...No matter what... , Tigress threw herself back around the corner covering her mouth to calm her breathing "Oh my gods.." Tigress whispered shell shocked at what she'd just seen the tiger slid down the wall her heart was beating rapidly in her chest like a hammer so loudly it was likely people could hear it.

"Tigress." The tiger jumped to her feet fur on end "C-c-crow! Hi uh heh." Crow stood straight looking down on her "How long have you been…there hm?" Tigress gulped taking a step back "J-ust a moment that's all I-uh we need your help." Nana appeared around the corner placing a hand on Crows shoulder, the wolf stiffened "That's what I'm here for I know." He growled licking his teeth Nana nodded slowly then motioned to Tigress "Fine." He groaned running a hand through his head fur "I apologize for my earlier actions and sever lack of information given. Though if you had actually liste-"Nana gripped his arm harder "I mean let by gones be bygones, I plan on explaing everything so we cool?" he held out his hand stiffly "Shake on it?" Tigress looked at his hand confused Nana giggled softly stepping over and putting her hand in his Crow their hands up once then down "Now." Cut in Sona opening the kitchen/dining room "Can we get to work?"

Crow threw a map of Legion on a cleared wall, he put a mark where the Foresters where located then another on a large circular bulidling in what looked like a big estate in the citys center. "Alright the date is August 8th 1865 at exactly ten o'clock there will be a ball held at the Grimm estate." He started writing on the map with a pencil, Sona pointed to the estate "From inside sources we know that tonight there will be a very special guest we can all guess who that is…" she drew a single X on the map "There is only one way into the estate and that's here." She circled the X, "But that's the front door right?" asked Tigress. Everyone smiled as it where an inside joke that she clearly didn't understand. "We also know that Antropa herself will be the host of this alittle event so we CANNOT afford any mistakes." Said the Jackal popping his back. Clark stood up joing the others, minus Tigress, by the map "How we do this. Will decide wether or not we save that incubus or not." Everyone turned to Tigress who sat stiffly at the end of the table "So that brings up the question…How do you want this to play out Tigress?" Tigress pointed to herself "How I? want to do it?" Everyone nodded "We either go in loud an Proud…" Sona held up her side arm pulling the reviver back with a satisfying _click clack! _"Or we go in like the Creed and do this quietly." Crow took out his long black knife flipping it over and over again. Tigress blinked loud and proud ? The Creed? She swallowed "I think. We should do it your way…Crow." The wolf smiled Sona scoffed holstering the gun Clark clapped his hands rubbing them together "it's decided then." Crow slamed the knife into the center of the estate "We leave in 30."

Meanwhile…

Peiris groaned wobbling back and forth, nausea threated to make her pass out again "Peirriiiiisssss…" came an almost impossibly deep voice. The young fox opened her eyes the world spun like a top making it almost impossible to see anything she put a hand to her forehead "Whats…going on…" she managed "You feel asleep little one…" the voice began to lose its deepness with each word. "I…fell…asleep?" Tired yes she was tired so tired… a hand was put on her shoulder Peiris looked up through drugged nephoria her Aunt smiled down on her "Yes silly." She said cheerfully ruffling the girls ears "I had you sent to bed you were exhausted do you feel better now?" Peirs rolled her head back staring to the ceiling "i…guess…" Atropa smirked dancing her fingers over the girls neck "I'm holding a ball tonight for you…everyone is just dying to meet my niece…." Ball? That sounded….fun…..

**And there we have it more or less anyway may be shorter than previous chapters if so I apologize, on that note I plan on updating my other stories as well just not Frontier…sadly I lost inspiration the idea was there but it was like trying to watch the beautiful sunset… at noon…yeah well anyway don't forget to revivew and hey if you have ideas on how this little raid/ball thing should go down send me your ideas and hell why not if you want your own OC to be there amongst the ball (mentioned earlier) I'll gladly add them same goes for de Monsters anything goes at this point! Alright that's all folks ill be seein ya when I see ya! RWR OUTA HERE! **


End file.
